Akatsuki Lemon Love Story Ch 1
by BlackLilly13
Summary: A story filled with lemons, death and love. After toying with these boys for some time now which one will Niomie choose in the end? WARNING: don't read if you don't like lemons or are offended by swears or crude language


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NARUTO I ONLY OWN NIOMIE... IF I DID OWN IT I WOULD PUT NIOMIE IN IT **

**Warnings: crude humor, coarse language, and extreme sexual secnes...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Niomie was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Akatsuki layer, her ice blue eyes staring intently on the tv screen in front of show wasnt really captivating her attention she was really focusing on the red-head beside her as his chakra turned dark sending out lustful waves. Her eyes turned purple activating her Tundra No Suki on the 5th ring (A/N: its like Sasukes sharingan or Nejis byukugan, the rings are like Peins eyes except she can change them from 1-6 rings each one a different ability. 5th one is mind reading ill explain everything about her at the end of the chapter)

She read the males thoughts finding out, not really to her surprise that they were about her. She shivered as she saw the vivid picture he thought of, him ravishing her body. She shifted so she press up against his side, head on his shoulder pretending to get comfortable. Sasori tensed as his mind filled with more intese thoughts at her close proximity, she smirked placing a hand on his chest and then pretending to be surprised at one of the characters actions dropping her hand on his lap whilst popping her mouth open in a shocked expression.

She felt his hard member underneath her hand but payed no attention acting as if she was to engrossed in the show to notice. A rush of heat ran through her core as she heard Sasori's thoughts growing more wild as she felt him harden more underneath her hand. She couldn't control herself anymore, she began to rub him. he let out a strangled moan shocked, but happy at the dark blue haired females actions. He bucked his hips into her hand in an attempt to get more contact.

"Ni-"

"shh it's getting to a good part"

"bu-"

"shhh"

He grumpily complied as she rubbed him harder threw his pants. Niomie smirked as the red-head stopped talking she knew he wanted her, wanted to ram into her making her scream his name until she lost her voice. He wanted everyone to know he was fucking her senseless and that she was at his mercy, at least that's what his thoughts were. But Niomie wasnt gonna give in easily she plunged her hand in his pants, through his boxers grabbing his length with her pulling him free of his tight restraints. Sasori hissed as he was brought into the cold air clenching his teeth in pleasure as she jerked him off.

"fuck.." he whispered under his breath as her hand continued to pump him, he bit his lip as she went faster throwing his head back. She slowed her pace torturing the puppet master, he thrusted his hips up and when Niomie refused to move at a faster pace he spoke up.

" Ni-"

"shh"

He choked on his words as he felt her speed up again faster than before. He began thrusting his hips up to meet her hand his orgasm fast approaching. The show ended and Niomie suddenly stopped, withdrawing her hand and looked at him for the very first time since the show started. "that was a great show hmm?"

She looked into his lust filled eyes taking him in, his cheeks slightly flushed as he panted. She looked farther down and there stood his erect member, it looked painfully hard the tip a dark shade of red, pre-cum leaking. She gave him a trumpet grin as she walked away. She did this to every member teasing them to no end then stop just before they came leaving them sitting there horny as fuck.

You could say it was like an initiation, they all went through it. They had to learn that she was in control and she can do whatever she pleased. But Sasori was being taught again for the third time, he had a problem excepting her conditions. He hated being dominated and was so impatient this time it was because she was teasing him lightly stroking his cock as she placed her mouth on top of his head, just when it looked like she was going to put it in her mouth she would pulled back. After doing that for a while he couldn't take it any longer controlling her with his chakra strings making her suck on it.

she cursed him out as he forced her to lay on her back as he fucked her, knowing damn well if he freed her from his jutsu she would leave. She grinned as he tried to grab it himself and failed seeing as Niomie put a justsu on him that prevented him from doing so. it's been over two weeks since her torture started. Sure he apologized but she wasnt gonna stop till he was a horny mess, begging for forgiveness. **'i have to admit he's strong willed' **she heard Aiyoku say in an amused voice from within her (A/N: again everything will be explained at the end). Niomie didn't bother answering her as she reached her room, laying down on the dark blue bed ignoring the ache between her legs, she sighed 'maybe I should get someone to take care of it?' she thought.

**A/N: Chapter one woop woop ! tell me if you like it ;) i'll have one up every friday! i already finished the second one and almost done the third. Really hot lemony goodness ;D and please COMMENT i wanna know if you guys like it! also go check out my Kiba Lemon, im not sure if i want to just make lemons one shots of various characters or make it a love story please tell me what you'd prefer. OK about Niomie! its pronounced: Ni-OH-May She has dark blue almost black hair in the light you can see the blue shine and has ice blue eyes and very pale skin. Her last name is Tundra and is from the Village Hidden In Snow she was the last of her people to have the Tundra No Suki which turned her eyes a soft lavender color with a black rim, it allowed her to see there chakra levels and power, she can add up to 6 black rings each one activated a new power. 1 ring: lightning fast speed like lee 2 rings: teleportation 3 rings: she can send crippling pain running through your body just by looking at you (like jane from twilight) 4 rings: super human strength 5 rings: mind reading 6 rings: mind control. She can manipulate every element such as water, fire, wind, earth, darkness, light, sand, wood, ice, and blood (like how Katara can blood bend in avatar) she can also use her blood like a whip but that only works if she's bleeding and can know what people are feeling by reading there chakra. she has the 11tailed demon inside her, not many people heard of this demon that destroyed the snow village because they were proud people and did not want to seem weak so they didn't tell the neighboring villages about the attack. as she grew stronger the people of her village began to fear her more and more until one day when she was 12 they decided to kill her before "she went mad with power and killed them all" They killed her mother father and brother who had tried to protect her and ran her out the village threatening to kill her if she ever returned. She swore revenge and trained hard, when she was 19 she returned and destroyed her entire village single-handedly. Pein found her a year later asking her to join the organization. She has one medium-sized black star on her right hip with little black starts scattered up till under her left breast. when she was losing control of her demon the larger star would move to her belly button the little stars circling it, that was her demon seal. her mother asked the priestess that performed the sealing to make sure the seal wasnt obvious something that could pass as a birth mark. her demon was a black panther named Aiyoku which means lust in japanese, she was the demon of lust and seduction. Having sex would make her stronger so Niomie would full fill the demons wishes to mate with someone whenever the demon grew restless.**


End file.
